Edward's Twelve Lives
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: Edward decided to play a game with Truth- but this was not what he had ever wanted. Rated M for many reasons in later chapters. TW: rape (mentioned not graphic), pedophilia (mentioned not graphic), graphic violence, swearing, drug abuse, alchohol abuse.


**Hey-a guys! Sophia Griffin here with more fanfic that will maybe not likely actually get finished, but I'll try because this idea is actually really bugging me. I hope I don't get writer's block! *crosses fingers***

**But anyways, this fanfiction is based off a song called "↑The Game of Life↓ (English Cover)【JubyPhonic】人生ゲーム" . Or at least, that's the title of the video that I'm using for my lyrics :P**

**The tenth life is also based off another song for me, and I will be mussing up some of the lyrics to follow my story idea. The twelfth life will also be the main focus of this story, but I will go through all the other lives first.**

**Except the first.**

**This is all we get for the first except for mentions.**

**Disclaimer: DO ya think I'd write fanfic if I owned this stuff?**

**P.S. Reviews = motivation to continue so please review, also constructive criticism is well appreciated!**

* * *

_**Edward's 12 Lives- Life 1**_

"_**My first life was so boring, forget I even mentioned it."**_

* * *

"Will you play a game with me?"

The question was a simple one, but it filled Edward with dread when it was uttered through the mouth of the blank figure in front of him. He was only a young boy, with a loving mother and father, an only child.

"Who are you…?" He asked, looking around at the blank white landscape.

"Some people call me God, or the World, or the Universe, One, All, or even… You."

"But… I didn't ask what people call you," The clever boy corrected, "I asked who you are."

"… You're a smart one, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, and it was accompanied by 'God's large grin. "My name is Truth, if you must know. But you haven't answered my own question. Will you play a game with me?"

Edward just stared at Truth for a moment before glancing around him at the blank landscape, spinning around slowly on his heel. He wasn't sure where he was, nor why he was here, as he had only just gone to bed and had school in the morning. Maybe this was a wacky dream?

But then why is that large, floating door so… familiar?

"That's the Gate, little Edward."

He flinched, turning to Truth to find it was rather close to his face. "H-How did you know my name?!"

"I know everything, young man. I know who you're going to marry, who your kids will be, and how you will die. I know how your parents will meet their end, and how your children will meet theirs, and on and on and on…"

He took a step back, staring wide-eyed at Truth with curiosity, and a touch of fear. "You know all that? Is it because of that big… Gate?"

"It is."

"Wow…" He turned around to the Gate, gently laying a hand on it as if it may break at any second.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Edward stood for a moment, as if he hadn't heard Truth speak. The 11 year old was thinking, attempting to comprehend what was happening for a moment.

"I still have _more _questions. How did I get here?"

"I chose to reveal myself to you," Truth huffed boredly, flopping onto the ground like an impatient child.

"Why me?"

Truth giggled at the choice of words. "Children are far more fun to play games with. They like games much more than boring adults. Don't you agree?"

Ed nodded, turning to Truth and crouching next to it's head. "What's the game?"

Truth gasped, "Does this mean you'll play with me?!"

"I might."

Truth sat up, grinning widely into Edward's face. "It's the Game of Life~! Ohhh, it's just so much fun~!"

"The what?"

"The Game of Life, silly. Will you play it with me?"

"Uhh… I guess…"

Edward had no idea what the consequences of his hesitant answer would bring. However, he hadn't the time to dwell on what the consequences could be as he watched the ground between himself and Truth grow, spacing them out as color began to spill onto the white infinity. The color kept spilling, forming into a game board. It had twelve different paths with different colors that branched out into different shades of each color, spreading into the infinity. When it finally stopped, Edward looked back up to Truth, confused.

"THIS, THIS is the Game of Life, young one!"

"But how do you play?" He asked, looking for a piece to use to mark his place, or maybe a spinner for moving. But he saw nothing but the board. Truth, however, just stood up and laughed, pulling a small pouch into existence.

"You must roll the dice, little one, to begin the game! Once you roll the Dice of Life, the Game begins, and you get to gamble your fortunes and futures!"

Truth tossed the pouch to Edward, who caught it shakily and opened it, peering inside. There were twelve dice in total, each with six sides and words written on them. He pulled out a single die, reading the words slowly.

"One: Good Fortune, Two: Bad Luck, Three: Death, Four: Injury, Five: Evil, Six: Death. What kind of crazy gamble is this?"

"Oh come on, Ed, you said you'd play with meeeee~!" Truth whined, it's mouth pulling into a frown. Edward just stared at the die like it was the most bizarre thing he had seen so far.

"It's only a game, little one, you don't have to worry, c'mon now~!"

Edward looked at him doubtingly… but he _did _say he would play…

"How many do I roll?"

"However many you want! You can take a larger gamble, or a smaller one, but the more you roll, the better chances for Good Fortune!"

"And for worse luck," muttered Edward, who then sighed and pulled them all out. He shook them in his hands, before letting them all roll out into the board. Every single one of them was bad, except for the sixth and the twelveth. He watched, mystified, as figures appeared on the board, only two. One appeared on the first path, exactly like him and already on it's way and moving along forward many spaces to a spot that said "Boring." The second figure was a little orb, hovering over the "Start" space for the second path.

"What just happened?" He questioned.

"You just decided your fate for your second life, and moved forward to your final space in this one. Seems like this life isn't going to be much to look at. Oh well. You have twelve more tries, after all~!"

"Wait, what?"

"You can only roll each die once per lifetime, and you can only move however many spaces in the life you roll them in. It should be obvious. Each die you rolled decides what your next life's spaces will be! You're going to have at least three types on injury tiles in your next one, two deaths, two good fortunes, and four bad lucks~! Oh, that one will be very exciting! But this one will only be boring. You poor boy, no more fun for youuu~!"

"What?!"

"Oh, it looks like it's time for you to wake up now. You do have to get to school, after all."

Edward went to question Truth once more when he felt something grab his left leg. He spun around, looking down at his leg to see a black hand. His eyes followed where it came from, seeing that it came from the Gate. Then three more shot out, grabbing his other limbs. He felt fear strike him sharply, and began to thrash around, but more hands came out of the Gate, dragging him in.

"NO!" he cried, "NO! LET ME GO!"

"I'm afraid I can't, young man. After all, you're playing as a God now. Silly little humans can't play like a God without some sort of… exchange. I think… Being the only to remember out of your friends should be a good punishment."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! LET ME GO! TRUTH! LET ME GO!"

"Oh? What do I mean? Poor Ed… You aren't the only one playing."

And with those parting words, the Gate slammed shut and Edward's eyes snapped open to stare at the ceiling of his little bedroom.

"Edward! Time for school!"


End file.
